Starlight
by drunkoffnightskies
Summary: *Chapter five is up* Okay I got bored last night and read over my story, found lots o' mistakes, fixed them by reuploading the chapters a million times. Jeez...anyway, I'm still trying to figure out a title. R&R please
1. Summer

The morp had ended a week ago and Kat had graduated. She had stayed a few more days before going home to spend the summer with her foster parents. Juliet had been, more or less, forced to go home to her mom and husband number five. Since Juliet was going to be gone, Auggie took his mom's invitation and went home too. Auggie promised Juliet he would write her every day, as Juliet would Auggie. Ezra's foster parents decided to share him by living not too far apart but far enough that one would have Ezra for half the summer and the other for the other half. Ezra made them promise that they would stop trying to be the better parent than the other and just be a parent. They had complied and Ezra went to his foster dad's house first. Daisy had received a call from her dad explaining to her that he was too busy with work and rehab to have her at home. Daisy was glad because she knew he wasn't ready yet. Shelby and her sister, Jess (now a Cliffhanger), stayed at Horizon because they didn't want to visit their mom, who didn't even invite them home, and their father, said that he was going to be on a lot of business trips that summer so it wouldn't be a good visit for them. Scott was going to spend a few weeks at both his mom and dad's house before finishing the summer at Horizon. David's father asked David to come home for the summer so they could "bond" but David gave a "fuck you" as a response and slammed the phone on the receiver. His mom thought it best that he'd stay at Horizon for various reasons.  
  
The day that everyone, who was going home, would leave provided with it a very quiet, sullen breakfast. Even David held back his normal, annoying remarks. Everyone ate slowly; believing that if they ate slowly the day would pass by equally. Unfortunately, it was quite the opposite the day went by faster.  
  
The last group session before the Cliffhangers would be separated was mostly quiet, even though a lot was on each of their minds. Peter had tried encouraging them all to talk but not many polysyllabic sentences were formed. Sophie had put in her effort but was rewarded with less then what Peter got.  
  
As the day dragged on, less and less people were occupying Horizon. It seemed like each Cliffhanger left one after the other, even when both Auggie and Juliet left at the same time. Shelby and Scott had exchanged an extra long good-bye and gave each other a few Horizon rule-breaking kisses. Scott then gave Daisy and Jess a quick hug before getting into his mom's car.  
  
Daisy looked over the campus and spotted a guy sitting at a picnic table not too far away. She walked over and sat down next to the sullen looking boy.  
  
"Don't worry, Ezra, he'll come soon." Daisy said looking at Ezra's sad face.  
  
"Or he's fighting with my mom about something." Ezra said sighing.  
  
"Or that could be him right there." Daisy said seeing a car pull up and a man get out. Ezra looked up and his face brightened a bit.  
  
"Now I don't want to go." He said and gave a small laugh, "Ironic isn't it?" he added.  
  
"Very." Daisy replied as they both stood up. "I'll miss you." She said and smiled at him.  
  
"I'll miss you too." Ezra returned the expression and gave Daisy a tight hug. She watched as Ezra walked over to the man and soon get into the car. He waved to her and she gave a small wave back.  
  
"Good, he's gone." A masculine voice spoke from behind her. Daisy recognized it, plus the sentence gave it away.  
  
"Only for a few months." She replied turning and looking at him.  
  
"A lot can happen in a few months." David smiled at her and walked closer to her.  
  
"You're right, but maybe what will change won't change for the better." Daisy smirked at David.  
  
David shook his head, "I doubt it." He smirked and walked away. Daisy rolled her eyes and sat back down on the picnic table. Shelby saw her friend and walked up, setting herself next to Daisy.  
  
"What did David want?" she asked seeing the look on Daisy's face.  
  
"Oh, he thinks he'll "win" me now that Ezra isn't here." She replied in a monotonous voice.  
  
"Jeez, how long has this been going on?" Shelby said incredulous at their pursuits.  
  
"Ever since David came back." Daisy answered looking at Shelby.  
  
"I think you should just choose one. Or at least give one more of a chance then the other." Shelby said innocently not wanting to get Daisy mad at her.  
  
Daisy sighed and nodded, "I think you're right. But, if I choose one then the other will get hurt. Actually it's more like if I choose David, Ezra will be crushed. I don't know how David would react." Daisy said looking at the ground intensely, mulling everything over.  
  
"David probably wouldn't care." Shelby said still not at all keen about him.  
  
"He probably would, but not as much as Ezra." Daisy defended him.  
  
"I guess, I don't really know, or want to know, David." Shelby replied getting up. "Well I'm going to go talk to Jess, she said she needed to tell me something." Shelby said and Daisy nodded.  
  
"Bye." Was Daisy's reply.  
  
"See ya." Shelby said walking to the girl's dorm. Daisy sat at the picnic table a bit longer before getting up and heading towards the dorm as Shelby had done. Since school was out Horizon seemed to get duller, there was even less to do then before. 


	2. Confessions

Shelby walked into the dorm and found Jess sitting on her bed, waiting for her. Shelby walked over and sat down.  
  
"What's up?" Shelby asked in a curious/confused voice.  
  
"You know how sister's tell sister's everything? Like, about guys and stuff?" Jess asked slowly and Shelby nodded not sure where this was going. "Well, I like David." Jess said and looked down hiding her face and so she wouldn't have to see Shelby's expression. She knew Shelby didn't like David in the least bit.  
  
"Um, you sure it's David?" Shelby asked incredulous, she couldn't see how Jess could see anything appealing in David. "I mean, why do you like him? He's a jerk." Shelby said quickly.  
  
"I think he's cute and he can be sweet at times." Jess said biting her lip, now looking up at Shelby.  
  
Shelby sighed, "There's nothing I can do to change your mind? Find a different guy?" she asked hoping there was some way she could change Jess's mind.  
  
"I can't help who I like." Jess said bluntly and Shelby nodded understandingly.  
  
"Do you want me to help you?" Shelby asked, squinting at the thought.  
  
Jess shrugged, "I thought you'd be helping Daisy, since they both like each other." Shelby looked at her, now remembering what she had told Daisy. She looked down then up when the door to the dorm opened.  
  
"Is this where everyone's going to hang out during the morbid hours of light?" Daisy asked plopping down onto her bed. Jess gave a small smile before looking away. Shelby played with Jess's comforter. "Did I say something wrong?" Daisy asked looking at the two silent figures in front of her.  
  
"No." Shelby said quickly and gave Daisy a smile. "We were just talking about home." She said and Jess nodded.  
  
"Okay, well I'll leave you two to your talk." Daisy said getting up and walking out again.  
  
"Jess, you sure you like David?" Shelby asked again hoping it would somehow change her mind. Jess sighed and lay back onto her pillow and rolled onto her side with her back to Shelby. Shelby looked down frowning.  
  
*******  
  
David was just lounging in the gazebo after talking to Daisy. Nothing seemed to be interesting now that no one was around to pick on.  
  
"Maybe I should have gone home. I could have gotten high every day." David thought and smiled.  
  
Daisy was walking around Horizon looking for something to do or someone to talk to. Her eyes traced over the grounds and found David.  
  
"Shelby said to give one of them a try." Daisy thought and exhaled loudly before walking over to David and sitting next to him. David looked over and smiled.  
  
"Hello." He said shifting his body so it was faced more towards Daisy.  
  
"Hi." Daisy returned the greeting then looked at the ground.  
  
"Can you believe there's nothing to do here at all?" David asked looking around then back at Daisy.  
  
"Yeah, Peter better have stuff for us to do or we'll go cabin crazy." Daisy said looking back at David.  
  
"As long as it isn't chores, I'm game." David said fiddling with his fingers. "Do you think we'll have another morp?" he asked.  
  
"More likely." Daisy said wondering what David was getting at. "What are you trying to say?" Daisy asked since David wasn't saying anything.  
  
David shrugged, "Making conversation." He gave her a small smile before looking away. "So, what do you want to do today?" he asked looking around. "We could chop wood, clean the kitchen, scrub the floors with toothbrushes, or just worship Peter." David joked.  
  
Daisy laughed, "None of those choices seem very appealing." She said and David nodded.  
  
"True but there's nothing else to do, unless you want to get lost in the woods with me." He gave her a mischievous grin.  
  
"Maybe." Daisy said and watched David's expression change.  
  
"Really?" David asked quickly, looking at Daisy with wide eyes. Daisy couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "What? What's so funny?" David questioned, his expression changed to a glare and he crossed his arms.  
  
"It's just how you reacted, that's all." Daisy said not able to wipe the smile off her face.  
  
"I was being serious but whatever." David said not liking being made fun of, even though he did it to other people.  
  
Daisy sighed, "Fine, let's go for a walk." She gave in.  
  
"Joking again?" David asked still holding a grudge.  
  
"No." Daisy said plainly and David looked at her and slowly got up. He held out his hand and Daisy took it confused.  
  
"Daisy!" a female voice called and Daisy let go of David's hand. Shelby ran up and pulled Daisy to the side. "I just need to talk to her for a minute." Shelby said and Daisy confusedly followed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Daisy asked once they were a short distance away from David.  
  
"My sister likes David." Shelby said biting her lower lip. Daisy looked at Shelby then back at David who was now talking to Jess. David was facing them so it looked like Jess was talking to his side.  
  
"It doesn't look like he likes her." Daisy said nodding towards the two.  
  
"Yeah.I tried getting Jess to change her mind, she said she couldn't help who she likes." Shelby said and Daisy nodded.  
  
"Are you asking me to forget David?" Daisy asked and Shelby looked at the two.  
  
"I don't know it doesn't seem like David would actually go out with her. If he did it'd probably just be for one thing." Shelby said putting on a worried expression.  
  
"Probably. He just asked me if we could get "lost" in the woods." Daisy said and Shelby laughed, Daisy joined after. "So we're going for a walk, you told me to give one of them a chance. Ezra's not here and David is here." Daisy explained and Shelby nodded.  
  
"I'll introduce Jess to some other guys, or something." Shelby said looking at the more than half empty school. "I probably wouldn't allow her to date David." Shelby laughed. "Have fun on your "walk"." Shelby said walking over to David to get Jess. Once Jess and Shelby had departed David jogged over to Daisy. He smiled and grabbed her hand.  
  
"That girl scares me." David said as they started walking.  
  
"What girl?" Daisy asked pretending to be oblivious.  
  
"Shelby's sister, I don't know her name." David said coughing a laugh. "She thinks we're like buddies or something."  
  
"How'd she get that idea?" Daisy prompted.  
  
David shrugged, "I guess when I helped her with some math problem. It was really easy too, I don't see why she needed my help." David explained.  
  
"Maybe she likes you." Daisy said teasingly.  
  
David shuddered, "No offense but she's not my type. Plus, she's related to Shelby. That's just a bad combination." He said and Daisy smiled. "Besides, I like you." He added lowly. 


	3. Confusion and Stubbornness

Peter was walking around Horizon's campus looking for the remaining Cliffhangers. He had talked to some other students that didn't leave for the summer and found that they were bored as hell. A few asked if Peter could give them chores to do. He spotted Shelby and Jess talking on a picnic table and walked over.  
  
"Hey, where's Daisy and David?" Peter asked looking around and Jess shrugged.  
  
"Daisy told me they were going for a walk." Shelby responding and Jess gave her a look. Shelby returned the same one but mockingly.  
  
"Where'd they walk to?" Peter asked getting worried about what they might be doing.  
  
"Um, I think she said the woods." Shelby answered in an unsure tone.  
  
Peter looked at her wide eyes, "In the woods, by themselves?" he asked and Shelby nodded. As soon as Peter turned around there was David and Daisy exiting the forest on a path that led to the ropes course. He motioned them over and they came over. "What were you guys doing?" Peter asked.  
  
"We were watching the ropes course." David said in his usual monotonous tone. Peter looked at Daisy who quickly confirmed it.  
  
"Roger was there, you can ask him." Daisy added and Peter put up a hand.  
  
"No, I believe you." He said, taking note to ask Roger later about it.  
  
"So did you have something to say to us? Besides give us the third degree?" David asked shoving his hands into his pockets and sort of blocking out Peter.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if you guys would like to take a few trips to Rusty's during the summer." He said and everyone's attention, even David's, was grabbed.  
  
"How many trips?" Jess asked and everyone looked at her. She usually didn't talk much but when she did it always sort of startled everyone, besides Shelby.  
  
"Probably once every other week." Peter answered and Jess nodded approvingly.  
  
"Why the sudden change of heart, Peter?" Shelby asked giving him a small smirk.  
  
"Well, I've noticed how bored everyone was and decided to be nice." He said ignoring Shelby's smirk.  
  
"For once." David mumbled then looked at Peter who gave him a hard look. "Sorry." He added and looked away.  
  
"I'm going to see what everyone else thinks. Can't exclude them." Peter said and walked off.  
  
"David, could I talk to you for a second?" Jess asked softly and David looked away rolling his eyes.  
  
He looked back and smiled widely, "Sure." He said and followed Jess as she walked away from Daisy and Shelby. "So." David said dragging out the o's.  
  
Jess looked down, "Um.want to hang out sometime?" she asked giving a small smile at him.  
  
"Uh, sure." David said in a faked interested voice. "How about at Rusty's?" he suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that works." Jess was now beaming. "Thanks, well, I gotta go." She said hoping she wasn't blushing too noticeably.  
  
"What's the rush?" David asked smiling.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?" she asked and David shrugged.  
  
*******  
  
Daisy and Shelby stayed where they were when Peter had come, told them the news, and left. They were both watching Jess and David talk intently.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Shelby asked worrying about her little sister.  
  
"Who knows?" Daisy replied still looking at the two. "I thought he hated her."  
  
"What?" Shelby asked breaking her stare and looking at Daisy confused.  
  
"He told me that Jess wasn't his type and that she was related to you." Daisy informed Shelby.  
  
"Okay so then why isn't he ignoring her or something?" Shelby said aloud without knowing it.  
  
"Because he's a jerk." Daisy answered simply and Shelby looked at Daisy's expression. She didn't look all to thrilled at how David was acting. "He said he liked me but then he goes and flirts with your sister?" she said trying to figure it all out.  
  
"I told you he was a jerk. Obviously he's trying to see which one of you will do stuff with him first, something like that." Shelby said quickly before Jess and David walked over. David plopped himself next to Daisy on the picnic table and Jess sat next to Shelby. Daisy glared at David then looked away.  
  
"What?" he asked catching the glare that Daisy threw him.  
  
"I think I'll go take a shower. Shel come and get me when lunch starts." Daisy said getting up and walking in the direction of the dorms. David watched Daisy walk away and tilted his head to the side a bit. Shelby smacked him and he looked at her.  
  
"What?" he asked wondering why everyone was all of a sudden mad at him.  
  
"I don't know what you're trying to do but I don't like it. Hopefully you'll stop so then I won't have beat you up." Shelby threatened getting up she looked back at Jess. "Come on, we need to have a serious talk." She said and Jess followed behind her sister, taking glances back at David. David, to her dismay, was looking towards the trees and not looking at her the way he was Daisy.  
  
*******  
  
Shelby sat down on the couch in the lodge and Jess sat in front of her, looking at the floor as to avoid her sister's interrogative stare.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Jess asked softly staring at the ground like it was the greatest invention since sliced bread.  
  
"What did you and David talk about?" Shelby asked wanting to know if her assumption about David was correct.  
  
"Um, I asked him if he wanted to hang out with me sometime and he said sure, how about at Rusty's. When we go, you know? I said that would be good and told him I had to go and he said what's the rush? And I-" Jess explained then was cut off.  
  
"He said, "What's the rush"?" Shelby asked and Jess nodded confused, "That jerk. Jess he's just playing mind games with you. Trust me, I've known him a lot longer and he was an ass the first time he came here and continued where he left off when he came back." Shelby explained and Jess shook her head.  
  
"He's not totally an ass and jerk. Like I said before, he can be sweet when wants to." Jess said trying to change the image Shelby held about David.  
  
"Jess, he's only "sweet", as you put it, when he knows he can get something. He's not like Scott." Shelby said remembering the month crush Jess had on Scott.  
  
"Your right, he's not, he's better!" Jess shot at Shelby before storming out. Shelby laid back against the couch and sighed loudly.  
  
"Jess is so hooked on David, this isn't good." Shelby thought, "Where's Scott when I need him?"  
  
*******  
  
The rest of the day Jess ignored everyone, even David at points. Shelby was getting frustrated and angry at Jess's stubbornness and blindness to what David really was like. Daisy would only talk to Shelby and Jess even though David was constantly next to her trying to get her to talk to him.  
  
The four were in the lodge, hanging out after Peter had called a small group session to pass time. No one really disagreed since there was nothing else to do. Peter had informed them that the first Rusty's trip would be next Saturday and they would have a hiking trip sometime soon. None of the remaining students could argue about the hiking trip since it was something to do and a change of scenery.  
  
When group had ended Peter told them that they had half-an-hour before lights out and after saying so walked out.  
  
"David, go away!" Daisy exploded as David tried to read the page Daisy was reading in her book.  
  
"Ha! You talked to me!" he said victoriously. Daisy gave him an icy glare and David's grin faded. "Sorry." He mumbled an apology. "What did I do?"  
  
Daisy dog-eared the page she was on before closing it, "I know what you're doing to me and Jess. Why should I give you a chance if you're chasing after two girls." Daisy asked him and David looked down. "I thought you didn't like her."  
  
"I don't it's just if you rejected me or something then I'd at least have a back-up. You have one." David said referring to Ezra. Daisy rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's stupid. If you don't like her then why make her your "back-up"." Daisy questioned and David shrugged.  
  
"I'm desperate?" David answered and Daisy glared at him.  
  
"That's so nice. Shelby would kick your ass if she heard that." Daisy pointed out and David nodded.  
  
"I know. Are you going to tell her or something?" he asked and Daisy shrugged.  
  
"Maybe." She answered and David looked down and picked at the couch cushion.  
  
He looked up, holding a fuzz, "Want to meet me at the docks tomorrow morning?" he asked then shot the fuzz onto the floor.  
  
Daisy furrowed her brow in confusion, "Why would I want to?" she asked.  
  
David shrugged; "Because you want to give me a second chance?" he gave a small smile.  
  
Daisy sighed, "What time?" she asked looking at the cover of her book.  
  
"Um, around five. I've been getting up a bit before then and just hanging at the docks to see the sun rise. It'd be nice to have some company." David told her about his early morning rendezvous.  
  
Daisy looked at him strangely, "I'd never picture you being one for watching the sun rise."  
  
"Learn something new everyday." David said getting up and walking out of the lodge. Daisy waited a few minutes then walked out too and went to the dorm.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: I need to get ready for my best friend's party so this will have to make due till I get back. Hope you all like the fast chapter updates ;) Oh yeah, this is the fastest I've ever been! Anyway, R&R, for once I'm not asking for a certain number.I think I'm scaring myself, I thought I had an ego!! Well, thanks for liking the story everyone. 


	4. Complications

Peter and Sophie made their rounds of the groups dorms, making sure the lights were out and no one was out of bed.  
  
"What should we do for the hiking trip? Have all the students or just the groups?" Peter asked walking with Sophie back to the administration building.  
  
"I think if we just had the groups it'd be easier to maintain, plus if we sprung a surprise group session on them they may not talk because of the other kids." Sophie said as Peter opened the door for her.  
  
He nodded, "Good idea." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.  
  
Sophie smiled grabbing onto Peter hands, "Remember you have some files to work on, Mountain Man." She reminded Peter, who exhaled disappointedly. "If you get it done quickly then we'll have more time." Sophie said and Peter smiled at her.  
  
"I like that thought." He said and quickly went to get his work down.  
  
*******  
  
It was four-thirty and David shot awake and looked around the empty dorm. No one was in there but him. He looked down and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before glancing at Ezra's digital clock across the room. Squinting, David read that it was four-thirty three. He got up and stepping on to the cold floor he walked quickly to the bathroom so the rest of his body wouldn't freeze like his feet were.  
  
He turned on the shower and hopped in letting the hot water hit his chest then his face as he stuck his head in front of the water firing out of the showerhead. After just standing there for a few minutes, David started to wash himself quickly. He figured Daisy would be late but that didn't mean he had to slow down.  
  
After finishing showering and dressing David walked, semi-fast, to the docks. To his surprise Daisy was already sitting at the end of the docks. David smiled and walked over, setting himself next to her and dangling his feet off the edge of the dock.  
  
"Morning." He said looking at her.  
  
"Morning." Daisy replied looking at David then out at the rippling water. "So how long till the sun finishes rising?" she asked, shivering.  
  
"Pretty soon." David said noticing her shiver. "Cold?" he asked giving a low laugh.  
  
"Oh, no. Horizon is never, ever cold." Daisy replied cynically.  
  
"Here." David said scooting behind her, setting each leg on either side of her, and pulled her to him. Daisy leaned back into him, unsurely, but felt the warmth of his body and just sank into him. She rather sacrifice a few minutes of "closeness" then freezing to death. David placed his chin on her shoulder and leaned his head against hers. He closed his eyes and started to enjoy the moment.  
  
"David?" Daisy asked softly and David slowly lifted his head.  
  
"Hm?" he replied looking at Daisy.  
  
"The sun's done rising." She said and David looked in front of them.  
  
"So?" he said and wrapped Daisy up tighter. "What do you want to do today?" David asked.  
  
Daisy thought for a moment, "I don't know. What's there to do?" she asked.  
  
"We could get lost this time." David replied, semi-joking.  
  
"Right, that'll work." Daisy said shaking her head. "Besides, Peter's probably got something up his sleeve." She added and David agreed.  
  
"He always manages to crush any and every good idea we come up with." David said thinking about all the times Peter had ruined a good plan.  
  
"And I'm crushing this one too." A masculine voice responded behind the two. David looked back and groaned.  
  
"Great." He mumbled.  
  
"Up, you know the rules." Peter added as David slowly and begrudgingly stood up, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Daisy stood next to David after he got up.  
  
"She was cold. As you can see I have no jacket to offer, unless you wanted me to take my shirt off." David said giving Peter a look.  
  
"You two shouldn't even be out here right now." Peter said ignoring David's comment. "Why are you out here anyway?" he inquired of them.  
  
"To watch the sun rise." Daisy said and Peter looked at the two. "Seriously." She added.  
  
"You guys make it so hard to enjoy this place. Even though it's the summer, the rules still apply." Peter said watching their expressions.  
  
"Aw come on! It's not like we were having sex, or even kissing. We were just.cuddling." David said trying to find a good word to describe what they were doing. "If you give us chores to do, it doesn't stop us from doing what we did again." David added and Peter knew he was right.  
  
"Maybe you're right but what if I say one of you can't go to Rusty's next Saturday?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Let Daisy go, I'll stay here." David said staring at Peter defiantly.  
  
"Fine, you picked your punishment." Peter said then looked at Daisy. "What's your's?"  
  
"I don't want to pick." Daisy said not liking how Peter was handling this. She agreed with David, they weren't doing anything seriously bad.  
  
"Breakfast dishes and chopping wood." Peter said, "Now off to breakfast." He said and followed behind them.  
  
*******  
  
Jess woke up by the sound of someone closing the dorm door. She looked at the empty beds and noticed that Daisy was gone. Shelby was still sound asleep, so Jess quickly followed Daisy out of the building, making sure Daisy didn't know she was following her. Jess watched as Daisy settled herself at the end of the dock before scanning the quiet, abandon looking campus. A figure near the Cliffhanger's dorm was walking towards Jess and the docks. Quickly, Jess hid herself in some bushes by the docks and waited for the person to either change direction or pass by her and meet with Daisy.  
  
Jess's jaw dropped when she saw whom the figure was. After David had walked all the way to the end of the dock and sat next to Daisy did Jess move to get a better view of the two. She watched all their actions, trying to make out what they were saying but couldn't understand. When David had sat behind Daisy and brought her close to him Jess shot out of her hiding place and ran as fast as she could back to the dorm. If only she could have seen herself sleeping in her bed when she burst into the dorm room could she convince herself it was only a dream. But she was disappointed.  
  
Shelby, having been awoken by the door hitting the wall, ran over to her sister who looked like she had seen a ghost. Jess was staring intently at her bed, her mind racing.  
  
"Jess, what's wrong? What happened?" Shelby shot questions rapidly, wondering what could have happened to have Jess look like this.  
  
"You're right. I hate you, you were right. I hate him." Jess whispered softly, glaring now at the floor in front of her.  
  
"What happened?" Shelby repeated knowing this had something to do with David.  
  
"He-he was with her. They-they." Jess trailed off unable to say what she saw. If she didn't say it she could convince herself it never happened.  
  
"They? David and who?" Shelby asked looking around the room. "Daisy?" Jess nodded her head furiously. "What were they doing? Kissing?"  
  
"No. He lied to me. I thought he liked me." Jess said trying to keep herself from crying. Shelby pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I told you David is no good. Try finding someone else. David and Daisy have had this thing ever since he came back. There are plenty of other guys out there. Guys better than David." Shelby tried to comfort her distressed sister. "David doesn't deserve you."  
  
"Let me go." Jess said pulling away and running into the bathroom. She decided to take a long, hot shower.  
  
*******  
  
Shelby had left for breakfast ten minutes before Jess finished. Jess crawled back into bed not wanting to see David or Daisy at breakfast. Jess rolled onto her side, facing the wall drilling holes into it with her eyes.  
  
Shelby walked into the mess hall, grabbed some breakfast, and sat down next to Daisy who was sitting in front of David. Shelby looked at the quiet, seemingly into the food more then the company, people sitting at the table with her. David looked up at Shelby then looked at the rest of the table. He put on a confused expression.  
  
"Where's Jess?" he asked counting the people at the table.  
  
"Taking a shower, still, probably." Shelby said glaring at David. "What did you two do this morning?" she asked and Daisy looked at her.  
  
"Nothing." Daisy replied looking down at her fork, which was picking at her scrambled eggs, or rather a rubbery substitute. Shelby then looked over at David, indicating that she wanted him to answer the same question.  
  
"Nothing." David mumbled inaudibly letting his eyes graze over everything but avoiding contact with Shelby's piercing blue eyes.  
  
"I can't believe you'd lie to me Daisy. David I can understand but not you." Shelby said getting up and sitting at a different table. After eating most of everything Shelby got up, threw out her trash then exited to the outside.  
  
"Why'd you have to lead on Jess?" Daisy asked glaring at David.  
  
"How do you know if it's about Jess?" David countered weakly.  
  
"Well obviously it is if Jess isn't here." Daisy said and followed Shelby's route but went to the kitchen instead to do her chores. David threw his fork onto his tray and leaned his chair back on its back legs with his arms crossed. He surveyed the room before getting up and walking to the kitchen.  
  
He walked in and up to Daisy, "Look, sorry okay?" he said leaning on the counter nearest the sink.  
  
"It's not me who you should be apologizing too." Daisy spat dunking a plate in the water-filled sink, scrubbed, then handed it to the girl drying the dishes. "Now go away, I have to finish my chores." She said and David punched the counter with the side of his fist before walking away. Daisy sighed but continued her work.  
  
"Boys." Sighed the dish-drying girl and the two stifled a laugh.  
  
*******  
  
Shelby had walked back to the dorm to see if Jess had finished her shower or not. She hoped her sister didn't do anything to harm herself. Walking into the room, Shelby spotted a lump that was Jess on Jess's bed.  
  
"Hey." Shelby said walking over and sitting on the bed next to Jess's. Jess continued staring at the wall keeping Shelby's eyes on her back. "Jess, talk. Come on, you'll feel better." Shelby coaxed.  
  
Jess turned over and glared at her sister, "Whatever." She shot and laid back down onto her pillow, placing her head right into the indentation she had made.  
  
"Jess it's just a guy. There are tons of them in the world, and in this school. David isn't prince charming. He'll never be a prince charming." Shelby said trying to make Jess realize that David was an ass.  
  
"He's prince charming to Daisy." Jess said softly and Shelby had to lean close to understand her.  
  
"Daisy has had Ezra and David fighting over her every since he got back. I told Daisy to just give one more of a chance then the other. So Daisy, seeing David the only one she could give a chance at the time, gave David that extra chance, and I approved. I didn't know you liked David then. Besides, all he wants right now is sex, so it seems." Shelby explained to Jess's back.  
  
Jess turned over, "You know he wants only sex so you let your best friend give him an extra chance?" she asked staring Shelby in the eyes.  
  
"That's not what I meant." Shelby said realizing the truth in Jess's statement. "Daisy knows more about him then you do. Like about the way he acts, how he is." Shelby said trying to cover her mistake.  
  
"If you say so." Jess said returning to looking at the wall. Shelby sighed and walked over to her bed, laying down and staring at the ceiling, wishing Scott was at Horizon. 


	5. Hmm

Jess looked over at Shelby who had drifted back off to sleep. Exiting quietly, Jess walked to the mess hall hoping there'd be some food left over for her to nibble on. Upon entering the mess hall Jess saw David sitting backwards, straddling a chair and leaning forward on the spine of the chair and staring intently at the kitchen door. Jess walked over and sat down next to him; David looked over at Jess and then looked down.  
  
"Have you come to threaten me too?" he asked picking at the head of the chair.  
  
"No." Jess replied pausing, "You don't like me do you?" she asked bluntly not feeling like beating around the bush.  
  
David sighed, "I-" he started then looked up and saw Daisy exit. "I'll be right back." He answered getting up quickly, stumbling over the chair before walking over to Daisy. Daisy watched David trip over to her and tried to hold back her laughter.  
  
"Have a nice trip?" Daisy asked smirking at David who scowled which Daisy dismissed. "Did you apologize yet?" she asked seeing Jess at the table, staring at them. "Seemingly not." She answered seeing Jess look away once Daisy looked at her.  
  
"Yeah well I will. Eventually." David said stumbling over his words. "Just give me a chance, please." He begged.  
  
"You know David, we have the whole summer. It's not like Ezra will show back up soon." Daisy said getting a feeling David was feeling threatened by a missing Ezra.  
  
"Yeah I know, but still. Women can hold grudges for seven years, I think. Heard it somewhere." David said shrugging and shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Maybe if you apologize and stop leading Jess on then maybe I'll consider that extra chance." Daisy said and walked away. She said hello to Jess as she walked by but Jess only nodded.  
  
"Great." David thought then dragged himself, unwillingly, to Jess. In a monotonous, uncaring, mumbled voice David said, "Sorry."  
  
"For what?" Jess asked confused and furrowed her brow.  
  
"I'm sorry for leading you on and making you think I was interested in you when I'm not." David said in the same tone.  
  
Jess sighed and looked down, "Figures." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" David asked hearing her.  
  
Jess looked at him and shook her head, "You wouldn't understand. So I'm not gonna bother telling you." Jess said getting up and starting to walk away. David wasn't satisfied with the answer so he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"No, tell me. I want to know." David said as Jess turned around.  
  
"Why? You don't care about me." Jess said snatching her arm out of David's grip. David looked away and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I care about you, as a friend." David said and Jess started to walk away. David let out a loud sigh and ran after Jess. She walked out of the mess hall and off the porch. David ran out the door and tried catching Jess before she walked off the porch but when he reached out to grab her he fell forward knocking into Jess.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short and took too long. 


End file.
